Together Forever
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: M for violence, delusions, and a certain scene. YuriXKumi, Oneshot.


**I don't own Alien 9 nor any of it's character those all belong to Hitoshi reviews are appreciated even if it's alittle critisism It will help me write better, Thank You!**

A young 12 year old 6th grader named Yuri was on her way to school as usual to meet her friends Kumi and Kasumi at some tree on the way to school. Now Yuri wasn't what you would call a normal person by any means she and her life were not normal, she wore a borg, was in the alien party, her two friends were both aliens... and she was in love.

Now Yuri didn't like to worry her friends or cause them any kind of trouble, so she kept it secret and even if she told them she was in love she couldn't say whom she loved. Why? The answer is rather simple or at least to her it was completely simple, she was in love with her best friend... Kumi.

Yuri thought that being in love even if it was your best friend and both of you were girls was suppose to be simple, but she worried about her friendship with Kumi. What would she do without Kumi? Kumi protected her, was nice to her, and only had her best intrests at heart, so why destroy such a lovely friendship over a yearning of romantic interest?

Yuri didn't wanna risk it and so as she approached her friends she removed those thoughts and took Kumi's hand as they walked off to school like they always did. Holding Kumi's hand was such a treat to Yuri, she could have a small amount of love even if it wasn't the kind Yuri wanted or craved, Yuri was all too glad to have it.

Surprisingly despite recent events Yuri was really, truly happy and wanted to just do her job so she could try and spend some time with Kumi. But, unfortunately it seem as though no one else was in a good mood this plus her sick borg made Yuri feel well 'bummed', so she decided to be alone in the bathroom for a bit.

What Yuri failed to notice was the Sunflower alien that hung next to her. With her head bare it was free to grasp onto Yuri's head and begin fusing with her, at first she struggled to get it off but eventually the alien began to make promises to Yuri.

It made very tempting and wonderful promises to her, it said it could help her get Kumi and get them together forever. Yuri heard this and was delighted surely this alien wouldn't lie to her about such meaningful things. She was sure that with this little guy's help she would gain Kumi's love and get her back to normal as well, the alien said she had to 'save' her friends and then Kumi would return Yuri's feelings.

So Yuri gathered the other two Sunflowers needed to 'save' her friends, she skated silently behind Kumi giddy with excitement and stopped just a foot or two short of Kumi and overheard her.

"Oh Yuri's such a fool I've told her to always stay near me." Kumi said disappointed in her own inability to protect Yuri.

"I am not a fool." Yuri said calmly.

Kumi turned back and was surprised, "I'm not a fool..." Yuri repeated, the Sunflower suggested that Yuri remove Kumi's limbs and dirlls as it was the only way to make sure Kumi didn't hurt one of the little Sunflowers. Yuri reluctently did as she was told and snapped off kumi's arms and legs, she then smiled at Kumi and was ready to 'save' Kumi as well as confess her feelings.

"Actually Kumi I came to save you," she said " I think you should try this little guy he'll make you normal again then we can be together and we'll be the same."

"STOP! JUST STOP, YURI! You don't need to be an alien to be with me, Your not the alien type!" Kumi yelled.

Yuri became confused and alittle rejected, Yuri was doing all of this for Kumi? How could Kumi just say that? Yuri could almost feel tears well up in her eyes, but she held back her tears and faced Kumi.

"Your Just Picking On Me Again Aren't You!" Yuri said almost spitting acid from her very words.

"Your Messing With Me, Well I won't Let You."

She grabbed the Sunflower and began walking slowly to Kumi, "Time to Try Out Your New Friend, Kumi."

"I WON'T LET YOU!" And a drill flew knocking the alien out of her hand, Yuri turned to see Kasumi, But her mind told her that it was not Kasumi but rather the Yellow Knife.

"Yellow Knife..." Yuri said dripping more acid and hate in her words.

"I won't let you hurt them!"

Yuri was even more confused, who was she refering to her or Kumi? But this question was cut short as the Yellow Knife knocked her out with interference waves. * a short while later*

"Don't Despair Yuri that was only a 'Minor' setback." reassured the Sunflower

Yuri listened and they waited to distract the alien party and began to invade the school, Yuri walked in and headed for Kumi's infirmary room. Yuri really wanted to apologise for hurting Kumi and was sure that once she was better that she would join Yuri with the Sunflowers.

Yuri peeked her head into Kumi's room, "Hey." she said smiling.

"Y-Yuri?"

"I was wondering if you had decided yet?"

Yuri enetered the room fully and beamed sure of Kumi's choice even if she would need more convincing, the Sunflower began filling Yuri's head with delusions and ideas making her more determined to do as it said to reach that wonderful promise. She finally reached Kumi's tank and smiled wider but it was a smile full of crazed delusions and a terrifyingly fragile mental state that threatend to snap at even the most minor cause.

"I've been thinking and at first I was scared, but it's not so bad when you get used to it. Come on Kumi, if you do this we'll be together always."

"Yuri please don't do this. I know it seems like a good idea but thats just the Sunflower talking!"

"Shut Up! I know what I'm doing so stop treating me like I'm some dumb kid! I want this and I'll make sure no one interferes this time!" Yuri's voice becoming the same acidic tone as not to long before. "Even if I have to do something horrible I'll make sure we'll be together."

"Why don't you think of Kumi's feelings for once!"

Yuri turned to face Yellow Knife Kasumi, her smile dropped to a deep frown.

"I am, she wants to be with me just as much as I want to! But your gonna have to catch me before I stop!" Yuri yelled before running as fast as she could.

Everything was going according to plan, now all she had to do was finish fusing with the Sunflower and keep Kasumi occupied for a little while and then Kumi would be hers. Kumi was just confused is all, she would soon realize that she loved Yuri, unfortunately Yuri couldn't realize that the Sunflowers' delusions were distorting her perception of reality.

Now that she had finally gotten rid of Kasumi by force fusing her with a Sunflower all she needed was Kumi, she could tell that she was almost finished. Those blissful thoughts of Kumi and her were begining to take a toll on her as she almost hit a wall on the way to Kumi. She snapped out of the Sunflower's delusion if only breifly and forgot what she was doing in the first place, she sat down and tried to recall what it was as it seemed to be really important. Little did she know it was to avoid her teacher , as the Drill were currently trying to kill her and end the Sunflower invasion.

By the time she remebered and fell back into the Sunflower's delusions the person who she should have avoided this whole time was behind her with an aura of killer intent, Yuri turned to see her teacher and ran as soon as she met this realization. She ran and ran... she contiuned running into the forest, she ran so much her chest hurt very much, she just contiuned running hoping she would lose her pursuer. She feared for her life as death itself was shadowing her and chasing her, her own teacher was trying to kill her for merely becoming part Sunflower.

In normal logic she was the enemy and so had to die, but Yuri's logic was being distorted by the very Sunflower on her head to fit it's will. To Yuri it was unfair due to Kasumi being allowed to be a Yellow Knife and because she needed to live to see Kumi, Yuri tripped and fell. She tried to recover quickly trying to scramble onto her feet, a drill flew past her and barely missed her as she finally got on her feet.

"Stop! She's Your Student!" Yelled the Sunflower pleading for mercy."You can't Kill Her!"

"I'll Kill her because she's my student, I won't let them take you!" Replied Megumi.

More drills flew at Yuri but were blocked by the Sunflower's petals, which soon covered Yuri entirely and blocked Megumi's attempts to break it with her drills. Megumi started to try and tear it open, while Yuri sat and cried out of fear and sadness. She didn't want to die!, She still hadn't gotten to Kumi yet!, She still needed more time!, and She needed to finish fusing with the Sunflower! Yuri was in a frenzied panic trying to figure some way out of this, she tried asking the Sunflower but it was in a equal state of panic.

Both were animals caught in a corner, the more in the corner they got the closer to snapping and fighting back they were. The Sunflower thought in it's panic suggested they simply kill her teacher and make a run for it or cut off as many drills as possible and run as well, Yuri began to slowly think that was their only option since the delusions were begining to have some more bad after affects.

Megumi managed to tear open the Sunflower's petals, but as she did and gave a violent smile of sucess a small string wrapped around her neck along with a small, sharp *Snap*. Her head fell to the ground, her body went limp, and gave way falling to the ground lifelessly, blood began to pool from her head and neck. Yuri simply got up and began to think of Kumi once more, she smiled to herself the fusion was almost complete.

She was extremely happy now that there was no one standing between her and Kumi, she could finally take all the time needed to finish fusing and get to Kumi. Little did Yuri know that Kumi was on her way to save Yuri from the Sunflowers. Yuri stood and basked in the delusions that played in her mind, they were so vivid Yuri almost thought they were real but soon they would be real as soon as she could find Kumi.

Kumi finally made it to where Yuri was and felt horrified, she could see 's body and severed head, plus the happy delusional Yuri infront of it.

"How could you do this Yuri!" Kumi said simply petrified.

Yuri came down from her delusions and saw the real Kumi standing near her,"Oh that! Well she tried to kill me!"

"That doesn't give you the right to decapitate her! This isn't you Yuri, you know that! What happend to the cute, scared Yuri that everyone knows and loves?"

"She grew up! She finally grew up and got on the same field as you guys! And She did it all for..for.. For You!"

"What? I don't understand what your saying?"

"I did this all for us! I did it for you! I Love You! I Loved You So Much! I wanted to be with you forever! And the Sunflower were the only ones who could help me do that!"

"Y-Yuri? You could have just told me how you felt! Instead of hurting everyone and killing ! I..I feel the same way as you do, you don't need an alien to get my love because...because I Love You Too! I always have! Now just please take off the Sunflower and just stop this!"

"You..You Love me too? Oh, Kumi! I'm So Sorry! Please, I didn't mean to let it get this far! Please Forgive Me!" Yuri said Crying loudly.

Kumi walked up to Yuri and Killed the Sunflower on her head, she then wrapped her arms around Yuri and began comforting her.

"Please don't cry. I know it wasn't your fault, but I know a way to make it all better." Kumi cued gently in Yuri's ear.

"H-How?..*sob* I-I was horrible I hurt Kasumi* sniffle* an-and Killed * sob*?" Yuri cried out.

"Like This..." Kumi said before embracing Yuri closer and placing her lips on Yuri's.

Yuri froze up, she was shocked at first but got use to it and began to enjoy how pleasurable it felt. Kumi removed her lips and smiled at Yuri, both thinking the exact same thing, they wanted to go further. Kumi began to force her tongue into Yuri's mouth, first it was a soft exploration of Yuri's mouth but she became slightly aggressive and started to dominate their kiss. Yuri sense this and surprisingly became more aggressive and fought for control by tipping Kumi back more, and forcing her own tongue deep into Kumi's mouth.

Kumi was extremely surprised at this, she imagined that Yuri would have been more submissive, but none the less enjoyed fighting Yuri for control. Both felt hot , despite the fact that it was winter, and broke off gasping for some air. Then returning back to a more passionate kiss, both were blissfully happy to finally show their feelings to each other.

However, something in Yuri began to reappear, a feeling of hate toward the Drill that was in front of her it made her almost sick to her stomache to realize what she was doing. The feeling of delusion and enragement filled her head, she felt the need to wrap her hands around the Drill's throat. She couldn't quite remeber this Drill's name, but what did a name matter to her? This Drill just needed to die, then why was she still kissing her? Why did it feel so pleasurable to be like this with her?

She needed to stop and **KILL** her! She was a Sunflower! She Must get rid of the Drill clan! Even if it meant taking this one's life...Kumi?

...That was her name...

As the Kiss contiuned Kumi felt something touch her neck, she could feel something, but what was it?...It felt like...Thread?

Yuri broke the kiss and gave a frown.

"I Love You..."

Before a small echo of a *Snap* could be heard in the forest.

Followed by cold, dead silence... "...And I Always Will."

...

A young girl with two small black pigtail began to skip out of the forest...Her name was Yuri...And she was in love...With her best friend...Kumi.

...And They would **Always** be together...Afterall Cellgel could work wonders...All you needed was a body part.

The young girl,Yuri, skipped happily with her best friend...Or atleast her pretty head...Then they would be together forever.


End file.
